vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Moltres
|-|Moltres= |-|Shiny Moltres= Summary Moltres (Japanese: ファイヤー Fire) is a dual-type Fire/Flying Legendary Pokémon. Along with Articuno and Zapdos, it is one of the three Legendary birds of Kanto. Moltres sheds embers with every flap of its wings, creating a brilliant flash of flames. By dipping itself into the magma of an active volcano, this Pokémon can heal itself. It migrates to the south with the coming of spring, and is said to bring an early springtime to cold lands. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B Name: Moltres Origin: Pokémon Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown. Likely several centuries old at least. Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Flame Pokémon, Pokémon, Titan of Fire, Legendary Bird, Winged Mirage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Solar Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Weather Manipulation, Energy Projection, Flight, Healing (It enters into volcanoes to heal itself, Roost, Self-Curer), Immunity to burns, Possibility for Status Effect Inducement (Confusion and Burns), Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Fighting, Bug, Steel, Fire, Grass, and Fairy Type moves, Defense Reduction, Fear Manipulation, Enhanced Senses Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+ (It took all 3 Legendary Birds to take down Lugia) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Faster than non-Legendary Pokémon like Charizard to the point of fodderizing. Can easily dodge attacks from Zapdos and Articuno. Its Flamethrower moves at the same speed as Zapdos's lighting. Comparable to Shaymin) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class (Clashed with its fellow Legendary Birds on even ground) Durability: At least Small Country level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range normally. Hundreds of kilometers with large-scale attacks like Hurricane and Sunny Day. Standard Equipment: Bright Powder (Decreases accuracy of incoming moves by 10%) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Moltres is vulnerable to Water, and Electric Type moves and is especially weak to Rock Type moves. Using Burn Up removes its Fire Typing which removes its Water Type weakness in exchange for an Ice Type weakness and lessens its Rock Type weakness and removes its burn immunity. Becomes weak to Ground Type moves if forcibly grounded before it uses Burn Up. Feats: *It can generate so much energy that it causes the seasons to change with its presence alone. *Can quickly cross Sinnoh's routes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pressure: Moltres makes the opponent expend twice as much energy, tiring them out twice as quickly. * Flame Body: Physical contact with Moltres may burn the attacker. It also causes Pokémon Eggs to hatch more quickly. * Flamethrower: Moltres fires off a stream of flames from its mouth that can cause burns. * Burn Up: A powerful Fire Type move. Should Moltres be frozen it will be able to thaw out. It removes Moltres's Fire Typing causing the move to fail if used again. * Wing Attack: Moltres attacks using its wings. * Ember: Moltres spews small embers of fire from its mouth that can cause burns. * Agility: Moltres lightens and relaxes its body to increase its speed. * Endure: Moltres braces itself allowing it to take any attack. * Ancient Power: Moltres manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. This may also raise all of Moltres's stats. * Safeguard: Moltres sets up a protective barrier around itself and its allies to protect against status conditions. * Air Slash: Moltres fires off blades of compressed air at the opponent. It may also make them flinch. * Sunny Day: Moltres makes bright and sunny. The increased temperatures lowers the power of Water Type moves and increases the power of Fire Type moves. It also allows Solar Beam to be used much more quickly. It also decreases the accuracy of Thunder and Hurricane. * Solar Beam: Moltres charges up and fires a beam of solar energy. It charges up faster under sunny conditions. * Heat Wave: Moltres blows a very hot wave of air that can hit multiple opponents and has a chance of causing burns. * Sky Attack: Moltres charges up its body with energy before charging into the opponent. It has a high chance of dealing critical damage and can cause the opponent to flinch. * Roost: Moltres roosts to heal itself. The move leaves Moltres grounded while it heals. * Hurricane: Moltres blows a hurricane at the opponent potentially confusing them. Its accuracy is increased under rain but decreased under sunny conditions. * Peck: Moltres pecks the opponent with its beak. * Fire Spin: Moltres fires off a spiraling stream of flames that is very difficult to escape once caught inside of. * Leer: Moltres leers at the opponent reducing their defense. * Fire Blast: Moltres fires a star-shaped blast of fire from its mouth at the opponent. It may also burn them. Gallery File:Lugia vs articuno vs zapdos vs moltres-0 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Anime Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Birds Category:Flight Users Category:Monsters Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Healers Category:Manga Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Heat Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Light Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fear Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 6